


home

by snipengie



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipengie/pseuds/snipengie
Summary: He'd never fit in. But he was alright with that.





	home

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered irelias taunt and i had to write this . It is liek 1am  
> Suuuuper lame title ik

Her words echoed through his mind. 

_Once an Ionian, always an Ionian. You'll never be one of **them**. _

At that time, he had just standed there, still, in the middle of one of the castle's hallways.

 

Irelia had come for aid. Noxians were attacking her country once again, and he was showing her the way to the King's rooms.

Hearing that had been unexpected. He knew what she was trying to say - _Come back. Leave this place_. - But he didn't pay attention to it.

 

And maybe she was right. He had been born in Ionia, and he still was Ionian in some way. Maybe he should leave Demacia.

Still, it had never felt like home to him. As beautiful and magic as that land was, as rich and fascinating their culture was. He had been separated from it for so long that it didn't feel like home anymore. It felt wrong to call it that.

Demacia was his **home**. They had been the ones who had saved him, the ones who gave him a purpose that wasn't fighting for his life, just because some sick bastards wanted some form of entertaintment.

 

The ones who made him forget about Viscero.

 

He didn't mind if people said his name wrong anymore, he didn't mind of what anyone thought of him.

He knew that he didn't fit in, that he never would. He had accepted it a long time ago.

 

Still. This was his home, he realized then. Here, holding his most loved one in his arms while he slept, and keeping him safe in the battlefield. Stealing kisses while nobody was near and holding hands during meetings, underneath the table.

He belonged here with Jarvan, with his Prince.

 

Of course, he didn't say anything of that to the woman behind him. He just smiled and gestured to her to move on.

**Author's Note:**

> *churns butter really quickly* THIS SUCKSSS


End file.
